La Répartition
by chupeechan
Summary: Trad de la fic de KathSilver: The Sorting. Dumbledore a mentionné qu'il pensait que les élèves étaient peut-être répartis trop tôt. Minerva l'a prit à cœur et a décidé de Répartir de nouveau les Septièmes années... L'image n'est pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir ! **

**Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent, mon MacGyver à domicile a fait des merveilles et j'ai de nouveau un pc (et un mal fou à m'habituer à ce foutu clavier !) et la chance d'avoir récupéré certains documents qui me tenaient à coeur ! ^^**

**Pour les nouveaux: Bienvenue !**

**Voici une nouvelle traduction. Cette fic vient de la somptueuse imagination de **KathSilver** et a pour nom en VO: **The Sorting**. Vous pouvez la trouver sur le compte de l'auteur ou sous ce numéro: ** 7764184**. Elle a eu la plus merveilleuse des idées et j'aime tellement cette fic que je devais vous en faire profiter ! Remerciez-la d'avoir accepté, même un "thank you" lui fera plus que plaisir ^^  
**

**Sur ce, place à l'histoire !**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, quand bien même j'aimerais que ce soit le cas ! Le plot est à KathSilver, les persos à JKR et je n'en suis que la traductrice ^^**

* * *

Quand Harry Potter décida de partager les souvenirs que lui avait donné Snape avec le Professeur McGonagall, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que cela engendrerait. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de la persuader de laisser Snape être enterré auprès de Dumbledore, chose qu'elle avait manifestement refusé de faire sans qu'Harry ne lui donne la preuve que Severus n'avait pas assassiné de sang-froid l'homme qu'elle avait tellement aimé et respecté. Oh, bien sûr que le portrait de Dumbledore le lui avait dit mais c'était une chose de l'entendre et une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Et donc, aussitôt que la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard avait accepté sa proposition, Harry n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué l'air pensif, et légèrement perturbé, qui était apparu sur son visage après être revenue de son petit tour dans le passé. Il y avait quelque chose que Dumbledore avait dit qui l'avait quelque peu désarçonnée.

_Vous savez, _Severus_, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt…*_

_Parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt…_

_Répartissons un peu trop tôt…_

_Trop tôt…_

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, dansant doucement, ondulant comme un genre de folle mélodie. Dans son bureau, Minerva fixa pendant des heures le Choixpeau, envisageant, contemplant une idée comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon vin. La faisant lentement rouler dans sa bouche pour en obtenir la véritable saveur, pour en comprendre toute la portée et ainsi délibérer de sa valeur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle leva légèrement sa tête sur la gauche, afin de voir le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit, ses yeux pétillant légèrement de son habituel savoir. Même en tant que portrait, l'homme semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Elle continua à le regarder, attendant un quelconque conseil, jusqu'à ce qu'il incline imperceptiblement sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir. Minerva saisit donc sa plume et la roula entre ses doigts, permettant à cette idée insensée de traverser son esprit avant qu'elle ne se mette au travail.

_A ce rythme, les gens penseront que je suis aussi folle que l'homme qui m'a formée._

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle commença à écrire avec ferveur. Elle avait d'importants hiboux à envoyer le matin suivant.

**12 Août**

Hermione Granger était épuisée. Quand bien même elle avait dormi huit heures d'affilées la nuit précédente, elle était encore toute aussi lasse qu'une semaine plus tôt, quand elle était finalement revenue d'Australie avec ses parents à sa suite. Le long et pénible voyage à leur recherche continuerait sans doute à lui peser pour les jours à venir, mais dans le long terme, ça en valait complètement la peine.

La preuve était assise à table en face d'elle, un verre de jus d'orange dans une main et un journal moldu dans l'autre. Hermione sourit affectueusement à son père et allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait pour le petit-déjeuner quand sa cheminée s'activa et qu'une Ginny Weasley enragée commença à hurler le prénom d'Hermione depuis le salon.

- Mione !

Elle grimaça en entendant le surnom que Ginny avait adopté grâce à son frère et ex-petit-ami d'Hermione à l'heure actuelle.

- MIONE !

- J'arrive ! Un instant ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

Elle sauta de sa chaise et après un regard désolé à son père, courut au salon afin de répondre aux cris de son amie.

L'expression du visage de Ginny était suffisante pour stopper Hermione d'un coup et lui glacer le sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-elle avant de se demander au moment même où les mots sortaient de sa bouche si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

- As-tu déjà reçu du courrier de Poudlard ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais une grande chouette-effraie passa par sa fenêtre et lui tendit sa patte. Ginny encouragea son amie à prendre la lettre d'un signe de tête et à lire la nouvelle d'elle-même. Elle mit plus longtemps que prévu à récupérer la lettre mais la peur faisait trembler ses doigts sous la pression de ce qu'elle allait lire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Ginny dans cet état ?

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle cassa le sceau frappé de l'écusson de Poudlard et commença à lire. Hermione eut le souffle coupé et la lettre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, alors qu'Hermione se pétrifiait.

On pouvait y lire:

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, dues aux circonstances exceptionnelles concernant la dernière année scolaire, tous les étudiants de Septième année à cette époque doivent retourner à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard le premier septembre via le Poudlard Express. Ces étudiants seront incorporés à ceux de cette année scolaire afin de simplement créer une nouvelle promotion plus importante et ainsi leur permettre de compléter leurs ASPICS._

_En plus de cela, nous conduirons une petite expérience. Chaque élève de cette nouvelle et unifiée septième année devra une nouvelle fois porter le Choixpeau et être réparti. Certains resteront dans la maison qui était la leur, bien que nous pensions que d'autres trouveront une nouvelle famille._

_Nous espérons __que, ce faisant__, cela favorisera __l'unité des maisons__, __comme __de nombreux étudiants __seront probablement __séparés de __ceux qu'ils ont __connu __pendant des années et __voudront __continuer à __les voir__.__ Les années __précédentes, les élèves __étaient autorisés à __contester __le Choixpeau__, __et __demander __ou __refuser une certaine __maison. __Ce ne sera pas __le cas__ cette année__, __comme __de nombreux étudiants __seraient __susceptibles de tenter de __se forcer à __rester dans leurs __maisons __précédentes__._

_Veuillez __noter que __lors de la réception __de cette __lettre __un charme __a été jeté __pour changer la couleur __et l'insigne __de vos __robes __actuelles __pour celui __de Poudlard __et une simple couleur __noire. __Après __la Répartition,__ vos __robes __changeront et se pareront des couleurs de votre nouvelle maison__._

_En outre, Miss Granger, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre obtention du poste de Préfète-en-Chef. Ci-joint votre badge, qui, une fois de plus, changera de couleur au profit de votre nouvelle maison une fois que vous serez répartie._

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice._

Hermione regarda Ginny avec horreur.

**1****er**** Septembre**

L'ambiance de ce jour dans le Poudlard Express était morne. Le groupe d'amis dans le compartiment était à court de mots alors qu'ils regardaient les robes qu'ils portaient tous.

Noir. Un noir ordinaire. Leurs cravates étaient elles-aussi noires. C'était comme si les sept dernières années n'avaient pas existé et que tous les liens et les connexions aux maisons qu'ils avaient appris à aimer avaient disparu.

Luna fut la première à briser le silence.

- Félicitations pour être devenue Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione. Déclara-t-elle doucement. J'ai entendu quelques Serp… Hum, je crois qu'ils sont simplement des élèves maintenant, non ? Bref, j'ai entendu certains élèves dire que Draco Malfoy était Préfet-en-Chef lui aussi.

Toutes les têtes dans le compartiment se relevèrent et Hermione grogna. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour lui plomber le moral.

- Au moins, tu seras en mesure de le garder sous contrôle, Hermione. Dit Neville.

Il essaya même de sourire mais celui-ci ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Hermione le regarda avec gratitude pour avoir au moins essayé.

Dans un coin, les jambes sur les genoux d'Harry, Ginny gloussa avant de franchement éclater de rire.

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui est si drôle au sujet de ce bâtard graisseux devenant Préfet-en-Chef ? Demanda Ron en regardant sa sœur comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Oh ! C'est… C'est juste que… Haleta-t-elle. Je viens d'avoir cette vision de Malfoy réparti à Poufsouffle !

Il y eut un moment silencieux, alors que tous imaginait à quoi cela ressemblerait, avant que le compartiment dans son entier n'explose de rire. A cet instant, tout fut comme avant et ils purent oublier ce qui les attendait.

**Le Festin**

Hermione tremblait sous la pression, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour le cacher. Les premières années venaient juste d'être répartis et c'était leur tour. De nouveau.

Silencieusement, elle se maudit, alors que des vagues de peur s'infiltraient dans son esprit. Elle était Hermione Granger, par Merlin ! Elle avait enduré la torture, fait face à des Mangemorts et Voldemort et pourtant, elle regardait méchamment un vieux chapeau alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Elle repensa immédiatement à sa première année. Elle avait été tout autant effrayée, non ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était simplement excitée ne sachant pas que la Répartition changerait sa vie pour toujours. Mais elle le savait maintenant et c'était bien là qu'était le problème !

La Grande Salle était plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, la tension alentour tellement palpable qu'elle la sentait peser sur ses épaules. Elle avait les jambes en coton. Puis, McGonagall parla, appelant le premier nom des septièmes année : Terry Boot.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'estrade, s'assit, plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit.

- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le Choixpeau.

Terry partit, soulagé.

A partir de là, les choses avancèrent tellement vite pour Hermione que ses yeux cessèrent de fonctionner. Elle ne se souvenait que des noms et des maisons annoncées. Elle se souvint des chocs, des hoquets de surprise mais à peine. La seule chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait était les noms.

- Bulstrode Millicent.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Corner Michael.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Finch-Fletchley Justin.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Finnigan Seamus.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Goldstein Anthony.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Goyle Gregory.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Là. Le prochain nom appelé serait le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle commença à paniquer. Elle était certaine que son corps allait lâcher prise. Tellement de gens avaient déjà changé de maison, quelle était la probabilité que ce soit le cas pour elle ? Mais si… Si elle devait être répartie ailleurs, elle irait à Serdaigle, non ? Ce ne serait pas si mal… Elle pourrait gérer-

- Granger Hermione.

Son corps fit ce qu'il avait à faire sans aucune aide de son esprit. Extérieurement, elle était calme et posée. Intérieurement, elle hurlait.

Puis le Choixpeau fut sur sa tête et elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre que sa voix.

- Hum… De retour je vois. Courageuse et loyale comme toujours…

En entendant cela, une petite flamme d'espoir commença à brûler dans sa poitrine.

- Une soif de connaissance, le désir profond de faire tes preuves. Où te placer, ma chère? Tu as toi-même fait preuve de vivacité d'esprit et de ruse, tu as aussi prouvé que tu es prête à tout pour atteindre ton objectif... Hummm…

Et alors, elle sut. Elle sut ce qui allait arriver, la seconde avant que ça ne soit le cas et elle sentit son monde se briser en mille morceaux.

- SERPENTARD !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un sursaut silencieux d'horreur, des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux et elle enleva le Choixpeau et se leva. Tous avaient la bouche ouverte dans la Grande Salle, tous réduits au silence. Hermione commença à trembler alors que les armoiries de Serpentard apparaissaient sur ses robes, sa cravate et son badge de Préfète-en-Chef.

Elle chercha Harry et Ginny parmi la foule, le désespoir évident sur son visage alors qu'une unique larme coulait. Au premier abord, Ginny avait l'air dépité, puis, rebelle, elle inclina la tête de façon encourageante à l'attention de sa meilleure amie. Harry lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux qui disait clairement que rien ne changerait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Ron dans la foule à cause de ses larmes.

Elle se sentit soudainement extrêmement stupide. Pourquoi sa répartition chez les Serpentards aurait changé quoi que ce soit dans leur amitié ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il était impossible que cela arrive. Sa respiration se fit plus facile et elle marcha stoïquement vers sa nouvelle table, malgré ses jambes tremblantes et s'assit.

- Greengrass Daphné.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Macmillan Ernie.

- SERDAIGLE !

- McDougal Morag.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Malfoy Draco.

Hermione regarda celle-ci avec attention car elle se souvenait de la rapidité de sa répartition la première fois. Elle fut étonnée de voir que celle-ci prenait même plus longtemps que la sienne. Et finalement, le couperet tomba.

- GRY-SERPENTARD !

Là encore, tous furent sous le choc et chacun essaya de se souvenir si le Choixpeau avait déjà changé d'avis en cours de route. Hermione était pratiquement certaine que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Elle le regarda venir près de là où elle était assise d'un pas nonchalant, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle le fixait à la vue de tous mais sans réellement le voir. Non, son esprit avait décidé de revivre le souvenir de sa torture par Bellatrix sous son toit. Elle sentit la sueur perler sur son front.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand de peur alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège en face d'elle, il leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

La Répartition continua.

- Nott Théodore.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Parkinson Pansy.

- SERPENTARD !

- Patil Padma.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Patil Parvati.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Potter Harry.

La foule retint sa respiration…

- GRYFFONDOR !

Harry fit un grand sourire à Hermione alors qu'il rejoignait la table qui semblait si loin d'elle à présent. Serait-elle vraiment la seule Gryffondor à atterrir au milieu du nid des Serpents ? McGonagall ne pouvait-elle pas voir que sa santé était en jeu dans cette histoire ?

- Smith Zacharias.

- SERPENTARD !

- Thomas Dean.

- SERPENTARD !

Dean se dirigea droit vers elle et s'assit juste à côté. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement… Elle ne serait pas seule. Sous la table, elle agrippa et serra sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fit la même chose.

- Turpin Lisa.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Weasley Ronald.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Hermione gloussa en voyant la tête qu'il faisait mais elle pensait surtout que c'était juste. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il les avait abandonnés Harry et elle quand ils cherchaient les Horcruxes. Il ne méritait pas d'être à Gryffondor.

- Zabini Blaise.

- SERPENTARD !

Et avec ce dernier nom, la Répartition se termina. Le sang monta aux oreilles d'Hermione quand la nourriture apparut sur la table. Bizarrement, jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas cru que tout ceci était réel, elle avait presque pensé que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, que tout pourrait s'arranger.

Elle resta là, assise et horrifiée, s'accrochant à Dean comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'elle pensait une chose saugrenue : le Choixpeau n'avait pas chanté cette année.

* * *

***Cette phrase est tirée du 7****e**** tome, p.793 de la nouvelle édition, Ch. 33 : Le récit du Prince.**

* * *

**Alors? Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu?**

**Je n'ai pas eu de beta pour celui-ci donc pardon pour les fautes et autres...**

**Sur une autre note, vu que j'ai déjà pas mal de fics sur le feu, celle-ci sera updatée une à deux fois par mois. Ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire !**

**En attendant le prochain,**

**xoxo**

* * *

***update pour corriger le manque d'espaces lors du ddl du chapitre.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Alors là, je dois avouer que je suis sur le Q ! Désolée pour le langage mais… Whoua ! 20 reviews, 13 favoris et 24 alertes en un seul chapitre ?! MERCI ! L'auteur sera ravie de l'apprendre et en temps que traductrice, je suis plus que fière de voir l'engouement que cette superbe fic suscite ^^ Merci, merci & merci !**

**Suite à la suggestion de **Passion Fugace**, cette fic sera updatée tous les 15 jours (ce qui est beaucoup mieux qu'1 fois par mois). Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas, je réponds à toutes les reviews mais je le fais avant de poster, tout simplement ^^**

**Enfin et autant l'avouer, ce chapitre fut une torture à traduire ! Sans Viviiiiiiiiiiiin, je sais qu'il aurait été beaucoup moins fluide et agréable à la lecture. Donc remerciez-la tout autant ! Elle gère !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais que traduire, remercions JKR pour les personnages et son monde magique et **KathSilver** pour son extraordinaire plot !**

* * *

**Draco :**

Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître affecté par ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses émotions au monde. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était tout simplement reconnaissant de pouvoir arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, qu'il avait été à un cheveu d'être envoyé rejoindre son imbécile de père à Azkaban.

C'était sa mère qui les avait tous deux sauvés et le témoignage du balafré avait consolidé leur quasi liberté. La bile remonta dans la gorge de Draco alors que cette pensée s'imprégnait dans son esprit.

_Il devait sa vie et sa liberté à Harry Potter._

Si possible, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la haine de Drago ; il détestait devoir quelque chose, surtout à ces Gryffondors qui avaient le cœur sur la main.

Il était tellement absorbé par le fait d'avoir échappé de justesse au sort « funeste » qui l'attendait, qu'il ne remarqua pas que deux de ses camarades avaient été réparti ailleurs. Il ne calcula rien de la Répartition jusqu'à ce qu'une chose légèrement broussailleuse effleure son épaule et qu'une masse de cheveux énorme gravisse les marches de pierre pour placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Draco se moqua et roula des yeux. Oui, oui, la maudite sang-de-bourbe retournerait à Gryffondor et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et il pourrait continuer à faire de sa vie un Enf-

- SERPENTARD !

Son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait avec dégoût. Toute la salle était silencieuse. Le monde entier était-il devenu fou ? Elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Elle était _sale_.

Et il ne l'avait jamais vue plus terrifiée qu'à cet instant.

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement alors qu'il la regardait se diriger vers la table des Serpentards comme si elle allait à l'échafaud. Ce qui, dans son esprit, devait probablement être le cas. Pensif, il mâchouilla légèrement l'intérieur de sa joue, en se demandant à quel point cela allait changer les choses. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à prêter un peu plus d'attention à la Répartition, si les choses devaient être aussi intéressantes.

Greengrass ? Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que cette foutue guerre avait faite ? Des greffes de la personnalité ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait lu sa lettre, Draco sentit sa résolution flancher.

Que lui arriverait-il s'il était réparti ailleurs ? Une autre maison le tolèrerait-elle, lui ? Avec tous les ennemis qu'il s'était fait, d'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas que cela serait bénéfique pour son bien-être d'être placé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il pensa qu'il pourrait d'un coup comprendre ce que Granger ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Mais dans ce cas, devait-il vraiment se dire qu'il avait grand-chose à craindre ?

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la Guerre, non ? Il n'y avait rien de différent à son sujet... Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas voir tous les sangs-de-bourbe et les moldus exterminés, mais il ne les aimait toujours pas. Le simple fait de ne pas vouloir l'éradication de tout un peuple n'était sûrement pas un motif suffisant pour être expulsé de Serpentard, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bien sûr que non, parce que si ça avait été le cas, « plus-parfaite-que-moi-tu-meurs » Granger n'aurait pas fini à Serpentard. Non mais putain, pourquoi était-elle à Serpentard ?! Où était la logique ?

- Malfoy Draco.

Merde.

Déjà debout, il alla s'assoir sur ce foutu tabouret pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, bien que cette fois-ci quelque chose était nettement différent. La dernière fois, le chapeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête avant que sa décision n'ait été criée dans la salle.

Cette fois, cependant, le chapeau resta et délibéra pendant un certain temps.

_- Eh bien__, __M.__Malfoy__. __Quelle transformation depuis la dernière fois… _

Quoi ? Transformation, quelle transformation ? Il n'y avait eu aucune putain de transformation ! Il était Draco Malfoy, sang-pur, et un Serpentard jusqu'au bout!

- _De la bravoure, vous avez montré M. Malfoy... Et une telle compassion que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…_

Par Salazar, de quoi parlait-il ! Bravoure ? Compassion ? Draco paniqua alors qu'il tentait de revivre l'année écoulée dans son esprit… Il ne voyait rien. Rien qui aurait pu amener le Choixpeau à tirer de telles conclusions. Son pouls s'affola dans son corps alors que la peur lui serra la gorge. Il ne passerait pas la nuit s'il atterrissait à Gryffondor.

Il sentait que le Choixpeau était sur le point de rendre sa décision, il devait faire quelque chose et vite, avant que la pire chose possible ne lui arrive. Il sentit le Choixpeau bouger sur sa tête alors que les coutures sur l'avant s'ouvraient pour qu'il parle…

- GRY-

_Si vous me laissez__ rester __à Serpentard__, je __veillerai sur __la __fille __Granger__! __S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! _Pensa Draco rapidement, en mettant toute sa volonté dans cette seule pensée, s'accrochant à ce qui pourrait être sa dernière chance en désespoir de cause.

- SERPENTARD !

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il descendait les marches de pierre pour aller vers sa table d'un pas chancelant. Ses robes retournèrent à leur couleur habituelle et il dut prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait promis, afin de garder sa peau intacte – il fallait qu'il veille sur Granger. En parlant de Granger, comme il approchait de sa table Draco leva les yeux et vit quelque chose qui lui fit presque faire une pause pendant un moment.

Le Sang-de-Bourbe était assise à _sa_ place.

Sur le point de lui ordonner de se déplacer, il leva les yeux vers son visage un instant. Bien qu'elle se soit composée un masque dont tout Serpentard pouvait être fier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un tant soit peu de peur un bref moment.

Instantanément, Draco pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti avant d'avoir été réparti, et alors il se souvint de sa promesse.

Draco Malfoy n'était peut-être rien d'autre, mais il était un homme de parole.

Il leva son sourcil et prit la place opposée d'où il s'asseyait normalement avant de reporter son attention sur le Répartition.

Le reste fut flou. Il était heureux que Pansy le rejoigne une fois de plus mais son monde fut secoué quand un autre Sang-de-Bourbe fut placé à Serpentard. Son regard suivit Thomas alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Granger et les deux semblaient s'accrocher l'un à l'autre comme si le fait d'être séparé mettrait leurs vies en jeu. Ce qui, pour être honnête, était fortement probable.

Un petit frisson parcourut ses épaules quand il réalisa que les deux anciens Gryffondors assis en face de lui avaient, à un moment donné, été retenu captif à son domicile.

A en juger par les regards sur leurs visages, ils n'avaient pas oublié non plus.

Blaise rejoignit Draco et Pansy, marquant la fin de la Répartition. Alors que le festin commençait à remplir leurs assiettes, Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux personnes assises en face de lui n'avaient pas encore bougé. Pansy lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et Draco se tourna pour trouver à la fois Blaise et Pansy le fixant, le même air interrogatif sur leurs visages, comme pour dire, que sommes-nous censés faire? Draco réfléchit un instant, en regardant les nouveaux ajouts.

Granger avait définitivement perdu du poids au cours de la dernière année, le résultat faisait ressortir ses pommettes sur son visage mince. Elle était naturellement bronzée et la couleur de sa peau semblait mettre en relief ses quelques cicatrices visibles et il savait exactement d'où la petite sur son cou venait. Ignorant les souvenirs qui se battaient pour revenir à la surface à la vue de cette cicatrice, il poursuivit son évaluation. Ses cheveux, autrefois si broussailleux, semblaient maintenant moins touffus et tombaient en douces boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux moka avaient des difficultés à cacher la dévastation intérieure de leur propriétaire. En vérité, elle serait en fait agréable à regarder une fois qu'elle aurait cessé de ressembler à quelqu'un que l'on menait à l'échafaud. Thomas avait la même expression.

Ses deux amis continuèrent de le dévisager, attendant qu'il prenne les devants; d'une certaine manière, Draco savait que les premiers mots prononcés donneraient le ton pour l'ensemble de l'année.

- Vous savez, la nourriture à cette table n'est pas empoisonnée. Il va falloir que vous mangiez quelque chose, vous avez une longue nuit devant vous… Un estomac gargouillant ne vous aidera pas beaucoup.

Draco fit une tentative de sourire aux deux assis en face de lui, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu Pansy et Blaise se détendre très légèrement à sa droite.

**Hermione :**

Elle fut surprise par les paroles de Malfoy, tant et si bien qu'elle sursauta un peu, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même une fois de plus. Hermione essaya de ralentir sa respiration avant de tourner les yeux vers lui, libérant simultanément sa poigne d'acier sur les doigts de Dean.

Malfoy avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais ses traits aristocratiques avaient toujours le même aspect. Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux et soyeux il les portait lâches maintenant, de sorte qu'ils tombaient sur ses yeux au lieu d'être rabattus et plaqués sur son crâne. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il l'avait fait pour essayer de cacher les cernes qui étaient nichées sous ses yeux. Yeux qui semblaient si prudents alors qu'il s'adressait à Dean et elle-même.

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à notre bien-être. Répondit-elle d'un ton pincé, veillant à ce que sa voix ne vacille pas. En fait, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu aurais été heureux d'y porter atteinte.

Elle entendit Dean avaler bruyamment sa salive à côté d'elle et en dépit de ses mots, elle finit par se résoudre à manger. Bien qu'elle déteste l'admettre, Malfoy avait raison. Elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir vivante. Elle leva les yeux au moment où elle mangeait un bout de poulet et vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Malfoy.

De la satisfaction ? Elle renonça à deviner pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille mais buta sur Pansy Parkinson, elle parmi eux-tous, lui tendant un gobelet plein.

- Les choses changent, grogna Zabini.

- Vous êtes des nôtres maintenant. Ajouta Pansy en posant le verre devant elle.

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione songea que peut-être tout irait bien. C'était avant qu'elle ne tende la main pour attraper le gobelet, et qu'il n'explose.

- Vous êtes devenus fous ?! Cria un Serpentard de sixième année.

Son visage était tordu dans une nuance de rouge mêlée de brun et il secouait son bras muni de sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et Dean tout en regardant méchamment Pansy.

- C'est une sang-de-bourbe! Elle ne pourra jamais être des nôtres! Nous devrions la tuer là où elle se trouve! Nous devrions…

BANG.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était la forme tremblante d'Hermione Granger qui se tenait, baguette tendue, regardant fixement le corps collé à la paroi en face d'eux. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, temps qu'Hermione prit pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Mais elle avait été tellement en colère quand il avait commencé à lui crier dessus. Et puis, quand il l'avait appelée par cet horrible mot avant de menacer de la tuer, elle avait senti la montée presque désespérante de la peur et c'était ce qui l'avait finalement faite exploser. Elle avait passé la dernière année en ayant constamment peur pour sa vie, et maintenant Hermione Jean Granger était à bout.

Elle était donc coincée dans une maison qui voulait – principalement – sa mort, et alors ? C'en était fini d'avoir peur, elle était une Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors n'avaient pas peur. Malgré ce qu'avait dit ce fichu chapeau, elle était encore une Gryffondor.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, je crois qu'il est temps de laisser M. Daival descendre du mur afin que je puisse faire une déclaration concernant le début de ce semestre, qu'en dites-vous ?

McGonagall se tenait sur le podium et attendait patiemment, ses lèvres pressées presque invisibles en raison de la mince ligne qu'elles formaient.

- Oui, Mme la Directrice, dit Hermione brusquement.

D'un coup de baguette, le garçon tomba sans ménagement de la paroi et retourna à son siège, en lançant des regards assassin à Hermione tout au long du chemin.

- Donc, comme vous le savez peut-être, c'est une situation difficile pour tout le monde. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que je vais permettre ce genre de comportement dans mon école. Par conséquent, à partir de maintenant, je vais mettre en place plusieurs règles qui, nous l'espérons, rendront la transition plus facile pour vous tous. Chaque soir, tous les étudiants seront obligés de rejoindre leurs camarades dans leur salle commune pendant deux heures, sans aucune exception. Pendant le petit déjeuner et le dîner, tous les étudiants seront tenus de manger avec leurs maisons respectives, sans exception. Pendant les cours, à moins d'indication contraire de votre professeur, vous êtes tenu de vous asseoir avec vos camarades de maison. Si le temps montre que ces dispositions ne sont pas suffisantes, je serais obligée de prendre des mesures bien plus sévères.

À ce moment-là, Hermione ferma les yeux de désespoir, et cessa d'écouter le reste des annonces qui étaient, heureusement, une légère variation des règles et des règlements normaux qu'elle avait écouté depuis ses onze ans.

Et tout à coup, les annonces étaient finies et les élèves se levaient, se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione sursauta au son d'une voix. Cette fois, cependant, il s'agissait de la voix de la Directrice. Et c'était juste derrière elle.

- Miss Granger, M. Malfoy. J'ai besoin de vous parler de votre future colocation.

Hermione aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Pourquoi elle et Malfoy avait été regroupés dans cette déclaration ? Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas dire...

Les yeux paniqués de Malfoy s'arrimèrent aux siens.

- Comme vous êtes tous les deux au sein de la même maison, cela rend les choses un peu plus faciles. Vous aurez tous deux votre propre espace composé de deux chambres reliées par une salle de bain, un salon privatif ainsi qu'une petite cuisine. Vous accédez à vos quartiers par une grande toile dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Le mot de passe est « True Colors *». Bonne nuit.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, la Directrice et ancienne directrice de Gryffondor quitta la Grande Salle.

Défaite, Hermione cogna un grand coup sa tête contre la table.

* * *

***True colors ****dans ce cas veut dire ****«** véritable aspect **»** ou encore « percer à jour » et Viviiiiiiiiiiin est d'accord avec moi pour ne pas le traduire puisque c'est impossible de trouver un mot de passe correct… Idem vis à vis de ******«** colocation **» un peu plus haut, la traduction de ********«** living arrangements ******»** alourdissait affreusement le texte et c'est Viviiiiiiiin qui a trouvé la solution ^^  


**RAR :**

**Pamela : J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue ! merci pour ta review ^^**

**Tiff : de rien et merci ! j'aime tellement cette fic qu'il fallait que je la partage ^^ c'est donc un plaisir ! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé du second chapitre :D**

**MortalFlower : sympa le pseudo ^^ ravie que tu aies aimé et merci ! J'espère que la suite valait l'attente ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche ? Personnellement, je regarde pour la... 20e fois je crois (?) Ocean's 13 et je ne m'en lasse toujours pas !**

**Je me doute que vous vous fichez de ce que je peux bien faire ^^ Cependant, certaines ont exprimé leurs inquiétudes face au fait que Draco & Hermione partagent des appartements de Préfets, ayant peur que cela ne soit trop cliché. Elles ont évidemment eu raison mais comme je je leur ai dit, il y a tellement plus à cette fic que ce simple détail ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui vous chiffonne, bien que je ne puisse pas y faire grand chose (puisque je ne suis que la traductrice), j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux !**

**Un grand merci à ma beta, VivinChlotte, qui a fait un boulot du tonnerre sur ce chapitre ! Bisous ma grande ^^**

**Oh! Pour les lectrices de Verum... Personne n'a trouvé ! C'est pour cela que je le poste ^^ Réponse mercredi en tout cas ;D**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi hormis la trad, les persos sont à JKR et le plot à **KathSilver**.**

* * *

**A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle – Pansy :**

Alors que la Directrice gardait Granger et Draco à l'intérieur, Blaise et elle avaient décidé de les attendre à l'extérieur, près des portes. Caché dans un coin, elle remarqua Thomas qui semblait avoir eu la même idée. Ceci, s'aperçu-t-elle, était la chose intelligente à faire en ce qui le concernait étant donné qu'il ne durerait probablement pas longtemps s'il entrait dans la salle commune de Serpentard sans Granger.

Non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas un bon combattant, il n'avait tout simplement pas la réputation d'en être un, pas comme Granger l'était.

En le regardant maintenant, à moitié caché dans les ombres, il avait presque l'air dangereux. L'obscurité soulignait les contours de son visage et lui donnait l'air plus attrayant qu'il semblait l'être dans la lumière.

Eh bien, voilà de quoi réfléchir.

Pansy cessa d'observer Thomas quand son attention fut attiré par Blaise. L'incertitude était claire sur ses traits lisses.

- On pensait à quoi ? Quand on a dit ces trucs à Granger ? A quoi est-ce qu'on pouvait bien penser?

Sa voix monta d'une octave alors qu'il couinait le dernier mot, le tout en arpentant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Nous pensions que les choses _avaient_ changé et que Granger _était_ des nôtres, soupira-t-elle.

Blaise était comme ça depuis le début de la guerre – remettant en cause ses actions constamment. Résultat, il était extrêmement chiant de trainer avec lui après un certain temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Pansy ? Il y a quelques années, si quelqu'un vous avez mis dans la même pièce Granger et toi, il ne t'aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour l'abreuver d'injures…

Elle grimaça en se souvenant.

- C'était en quatrième année, Blaise.

Pansy se souvenait très bien du Bal de Noël, elle avait réussi à avoir Draco rien que pour elle et elle était tellement contente ! Et puis, il avait fallu que cette stupide Granger arrive et gâche tout ! Au lieu de garder ses yeux sur elle, comme il aurait dû le faire, le regard de Draco ne cessa de s'égarer sur Granger tout au long de la nuit. Peu importe le fait que tous les gars dans la salle faisaient la même chose, Draco était censé n'avoir d'yeux que pour Pansy.

Depuis ce jour, Pansy avait détesté tout ce qui était né-moldu.

- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? Demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui _s'était passé_ ? Il s'était planqué sous un rocher l'année dernière ou il était vraiment débile ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, Blaise ? La GUERRE est arrivée ! Les combats ont duré une vie entière. As-tu oublié toutes les fois où on a pris soin l'un de l'autre alors qu'on dégueulait après avoir torturé celui qu'_Il_ nous avait désigné ce jour-là ? Une année entière remplie de… De cris et… De _colère_ et de peur ! Et bien, j'en ai marre ! J'en ai ras la baguette de me battre ! C'est vraiment trop demander que les gens s'entendent ? Vraiment ?

Elle s'arrêta rapidement, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. Blaise avait l'air estomaqué.

- Tu n'as pas vu la tête de Granger quand elle a été répartie ? De la peur. Rien d'autre que de la peur. Cette femme ne devrait être effrayée de rien après tout ce qu'elle a vécu et pourtant elle est terrifiée de devoir vivre à Serpentard. Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir peur, pas après ce qu'elle à fait pour nous tous. Il en va de même pour Thomas. Donc je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour leur faciliter la tâche et je ne peux qu'espérer que quelqu'un fasse la même chose à Gryffondor pour Daph et Theo.

Blaise resta complètement immobile pendant un moment, ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose dans ceux de Pansy. Quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, il sembla trouver car il hocha une seule fois la tête et dit :

- Bien.

Pansy était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand des pas se firent entendre depuis la Grande Salle et elle vit Draco et Granger en sortir. Granger avait l'air complètement dévastée et Pansy eut un coup au cœur pour la jeune femme devant elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? A part être gentille et empêcher les autres de la harceler, que pouvait-elle faire ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être fait pour ses amis à Gryffondor ? Quoi que ce soit ?

Alors que Blaise et elle allaient rejoindre Draco, Pansy ne vit pas que le visage dans le noir qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps à regarder plus tôt, la regardait elle maintenant.

De la confusion et de l'intérêt étaient nettement inscrit sur son visage alors qu'il allait mettre un bras autour d'Hermione. Dean Thomas avait tout entendu.

**Salle Commune de Serpentard – Hermione :**

La salle commune était froide.

Pas qu'en température, son aspect l'était aussi. Elle était totalement dépourvue de la chaleur de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était longue et taillée dans la pierre brute, et tout était légèrement teinté de vert à cause des lampes rondes verdâtres qui pendaient du plafond. Le sol était en pierre bien qu'il y ait un tapis vert émeraude au milieu. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée sculptée, et tout le mobilier avait l'air chic et dur.

Et il n'y avait pas de fenêtres.

Il n'y en avait pas bien sûr parce qu'elle était dans les donjons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire sans fenêtre ? Elle avait l'impression d'être emprisonnée et se demanda brièvement combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de se flétrir et de mourir sans la lumière du soleil. Un frisson parcourut ses veines, puis Hermione réalisa qu'elle serait probablement morte gelée en premier.

Pas étonnant que les Serpentards soient des connards : leur salle commune était déprimante et apparemment, ils devaient passer leur vie à combattre les engelures.

Hermione regarda Dean, qui frissonnait lui-aussi, et remarqua qu'il arborait le même air que le sien. Dean baissa les yeux vers elle et dit, d'une voix légèrement tremblotante :

- On peut le faire, hein ?

Hermione s'obligea à afficher un léger sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

- On est des Gryffondors, Dean, on peut tout faire.

Il rit et elle vit son corps se relaxer quelque peu, et en le voyant se détendre, elle fit de même. Ils pouvaient le faire.

Zabini s'approcha d'eux et tendit sa main à Dean, ses gestes raides d'incertitude.

- Blaise Zabini. Tu seras dans le dortoir avec Smith et moi.

Sa tête indiqua l'ancien Poufsouffle qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer où c'est?

Elle vit Dean se mordre la lèvre avant de tendre une main tremblante pour serrer celle de Zabini.

- D'accord, ouais. Ce serait génial. Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il avant de suivre Blaise et Smith hors de la sale commune.

Hermione resta plantée là, se sentant très mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'approche et tire sur sa manche, et amenant de ce fait sa main à tirer sa baguette. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il essayait seulement d'attirer son attention pour qu'il puisse lui montrer leurs chambres, elle se sentit très stupide et remit sa baguette là où elle était. Malfoy leva un sourcil.

- Désolé, dit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui présentait ses excuses, mais elle _avait_ été grossière.

- Juste un réflexe.

Il hocha la tête et regarda le même sixième année à qui Hermione avait jeté un sort plus tôt, sixième année qui lui lançait des regards assassins à elle. Les lèvres de Malfoy se crispèrent un instant avant qu'il ne parle.

- Probablement un qu'il te faut avoir à l'œil, à vrai dire. Maintenant…

Il regarda le portrait dépeignant un large groupe de gens buvant à une quelconque fête avant d'ajouter :

- True Colors.

Le tableau bascula et Hermione entra à la suite de Malfoy, ses épaules se détendant légèrement quand le portrait se referma d'un coup sec. Quelque chose dans le fait d'avoir une salle pleine de Serpentards la dévisageant la rendait mal à l'aise. Malfoy, elle pouvait le gérer, il était facile. C'était le reste d'entre eux qui lui faisait peur.

Leur salle commune était petite, avec un grand canapé, deux fauteuils moelleux et une petite table entre eux. Tout le mobilier était noir et le grand tapis qui couvrait la majorité du plancher était vert Serpentard. Le manteau de leur cheminée n'était pas très élaboré, et le feu rugissant à l'intérieur faisait danser des ombres sur les murs de pierre lisses. Il y avait un seul escalier menant aux chambres et une porte dessous qu'elle présumait être celle les amenant à la cuisine.

Malfoy avait disparu.

_Probablement parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'une sang-de-bourbe_, pensa Hermione brutalement. Elle monta les escaliers en tapant des pieds pour trouver deux portes, l'une d'entre elles fermée avec le nom de Malfoy au-dessus, et l'autre ouverte, avec le sien. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle alla dans sa chambre.

Elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin, trois étagères, un fauteuil, un bureau avec chaise assortie et une table de chevet. Tout était paré de noir et de vert, et Hermione se sentit comme une étrangère face à ces couleurs.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la salle de bain qui contenait une grande baignoire, une douche, des toilettes et deux lavabos. La porte de Malfoy était fermée de l'autre côté, elle secoua la tête face à ces conditions de vie et alla se préparer pour se coucher.

Alors qu'elle était allongée là, dans son lit, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule dans sa vie.

Comment était-elle supposée survivre dans ces conditions ? Comment pouvait-elle être à Serpentard, parmi tous les endroits existants ? Hermione avait toujours dit des Serpentards qu'ils étaient lâches et d'autres choses horribles, mais maintenant, elle était des leurs. Donc, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était une horrible personne? Ou est-ce que son opinion, qui faisait des Serpentards des monstres cruels, était simplement fausse ?

Avec ses pensées et ses larmes, le sommeil arriva finalement et son esprit fut la proie des cauchemars.

**Dortoir des Préfets – Draco :**

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une forte envie de pisser. Grognant, il se redressa et cligna des yeux un moment alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler où il était.

Répartition. Serpentard. Sa propre chambre. OK.

Avec un bâillement, il quitta son lit ridiculement confortable et fit son chemin vers la salle de bain. Après avoir terminé et alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il entendit quelque chose qui fit lui glaça le sang.

Granger hurlait.

Draco courut vers sa porte et essaya d'un coup sec de l'ouvrir, mais elle refusa de bouger. Bien sûr, qu'elle verrouillerait la porte, pour quelle raison lui ferait-elle confiance, à lui parmi tous ? Grognant de frustration, il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand il comprit les mots qu'elle hurlait.

- Nous n'avons rien pris ! C'est un fa-aaaaaaaaah ! C'est un faux, s'il vous plaît ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre coffre, je le jure, c'est une copie ! Nooooon, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !

Il connaissait ces cris, parce que c'était ceux qui l'avaient hanté pendant des nuits entières. Elle ne faisait que rêver, elle n'était pas attaquée.

Mais elle rêvait de la nuit où elle avait été torturée juste devant lui. Son cœur loupa un battement et il se laissa tomber au sol, choqué. Il était supposé faire quoi ? Débarquer dans sa chambre et la réveiller ? Mais ensuite il douta du fait qu'elle se sente libérée de son cauchemar si c'était son visage qu'elle voyait en se réveillant.

Draco repensa au moment où elle l'avait regardé au dîner, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Etait-ce à ça qu'elle avait pensé ? Au fait qu'il était resté là et qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Pensait-elle qu'il avait aimé ça?

Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva, débattit de ce qu'il devait faire, avant de pivoter et de retourner dans sa chambre. Le tout en jetant un _silencio_ sur sa porte, de sorte à ne plus l'entendre.

Se sentant coupable, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au Choixpeau et à l'aide qu'il devait lui apporter afin de rester à Serpentard … Il avait juré de la protéger des autres … pas d'elle-même non ?

_Mais elle ne pense pas se battre simplement contre elle-même… Dans sa tête, c'est ma tarée de tante qu'elle combat…_

Draco frappa un de ses oreillers et roula, son visage se renfrognant. D'où venaient ces pensées ? Pourquoi se souciait-il soudainement de ce que cette sale sang-de-bourbe pouvait bien rêver ? Il avait seulement dit ça au Choixpeau pour sauver sa peau, rien d'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas juste, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe, plus maintenant. Elle avait été placée dans _sa_ maison… et elle criait. Elle faisait des cauchemars comme n'importe qui, et Draco jura. Cette petite aventure nocturne avait fait de Granger une personne réelle pour lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il repensa au Bal de Noël et comment il s'était demandé à l'époque si elle était quelqu'un d'humain. Puis il pensa à toutes les interactions qu'il avait eu avec elle, cherchant des signes qui démontreraient qu'elle était bien une personne et non, une sang-de-bourbe.

Draco ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles questions je présume...**

**RAR :**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand je suis tombée dessus ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :D**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ^^**

**En attendant le prochain...**

**xoxo**


End file.
